Melodia Imortal
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: AU - Yaoi/Lemon - Embalados pela doce e triste melodia partilharam seu último momento. - Kardia e Dégel - Presente de Natal para Nana Pizani.
1. Chapter 1

**Melodia Imortal**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** Projeto Need for History, AU de CdZ – Lost Canvas, Slash M/M, Drama, Angst.

**Advertências:** Insinuação de Sexo (muito leve, mas é uma).

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 3 Capítulos

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No

**Resumo:** Embalados pela doce e triste melodia partilharam seu último momento.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Agradecimento:** A minha amiga fofíssima, Aquarius Chann que mais uma vez aceitou betar minhas loucuras e aguentar minhas lamúrias e choro quando fiquei em dúvidas entre outras coisas. Querida, merci... Mordidas pra ti.

E a minha irmã Tay-chan pelos pitacos. Merci sis, pois como sempre me salvou quando necessitei.

_**Presente de Natal para minha amiga Nana Pizani.**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo I**

_**Paris, a cidade luz**_

_**Março de 1912**_

Sentado em sua poltrona confortável ao lado da janela, o homem de longos cabelos esverdeados tentava concentrar-se em sua leitura. O óculos pequeno quase na ponta do nariz afilado havia sido empurrado pela segunda vez.

De banho tomado, aproveitou dos poucos minutos que teria sozinho para terminar aquele capítulo. O livro, de Morgan Robertson havia sido adquirido dias atrás. Apesar da narrativa trágica (o naufrágio de um transatlântico), a história conseguia cativá-lo.

Voltou seus olhos para a porta quando esta se abriu. Foi brindado com um sorriso exuberante, sedutor talvez. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Boa noite, Dégel. – Saudou o recém chegado. Nas mãos, um estojo de madeira forrado com couro curtido por fora e alças curtas. – Trouxe sua encomenda. – Disse ao mostrar o objeto que segurava como se fosse seu maior tesouro.

- Merci, Kardia! – Agradeceu. Deixou o livro de lado e levantou-se para ir ao encontro do grego. Assim que tentou pegar o pequeno estojo, não conseguiu. O galante cavaleiro parado a sua frente deu um passo para trás, retirou a cartola e a casaca, colocando ambos no mancebo e, somente aí achegou-se novamente ao francês que o mirava indignado.

– Senti saudades suas também, _ágape_ (amor). – Gracejou. Puxou o objeto para trás de seu corpo não deixando que o amante conseguisse realizar seu intento. – O quê? – Reclamou. – Nada de beijinho de boas vindas?

- Kar... – Dégel iria protestar, mas não havia por que. Não estavam nas ruas e ninguém os veria na segurança de seu lar. Deixou-se abraçar e recebeu o beijo exigente. Correspondeu à altura e deslizou as mãos de dedos finos para as madeixas levemente encaracoladas do amado. Em um movimento rápido das mãos, conseguiu pegar as alças do estojo e soltou-se do amado.

- Ora... Dégel você parece importar-se mais com seus livros e com esse... – Parou de falar ao reparar que estava sendo fuzilado pelo outro.

- _Non_ termine a frase se _non_ quer se arrepender depois. – Pediu enigmático. A voz baixa, ponderada e um tanto sem emoção. Não queria brigar, mas também não admitiria que aquele grego amalucado e belicoso colocasse novamente seus sentimentos à prova. – Já lhe falei várias vezes que nunca duvide de meus sentimentos. _Non_ há necessidade.

- Eu sei... – Respondeu. Era verdade, deveria parar com aquilo, mas Kardia adora provocar o amado para vê-lo sair do sério, coisa que por vezes era muito difícil de se ver. – Me desculpe, _ágape_.

- Tudo bem. – Dégel virou dando-lhe as costas. Apoiou o estojo na mesa e abriu os fechos de metal.

- O senhor Cornelius pediu para que experimente para saber se não há nada de errado. Principalmente se a cravelha não está como antes. – Informou. Serviu-se de um pouco de Cherry e bebericou sem perder por um momento sequer os movimentos do amado.

Sem nada dizer, Dégel mirou-o nos olhos. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e voltou sua atenção para o estojo. Abriu-a revelando o veludo escarlate, protetor de tão valioso instrumento. Pegou o arco com delicadeza. Observou se a crina de cavalo estava bem afixada. Sorriu de lado. Buscou pelo instrumento. Ajeitou-o no ombro e passou lentamente o arco sobre as cordas. O som o desagradou.

- Desafinado? – Kardia perguntou. Torceu um pouco os lábios.

- Uhum... um tanto. – Respondeu-lhe. O musicista deixou de lado o arco e com calma e dedicação passou nas cordas um pouco de resina. Apertou um pouco as cravelhas dando novamente afinação ao violino. Experimentou tocá-lo, agora dedilhando uma melodia qualquer. O som perfeito e agudo tomou conta de toda a sala. – Maravilhoso! Espero que _non_ aconteça de ir ao chão novamente. – Desde que havia derrubado seu precioso violino no chão que o francês não conseguia concentrar-se nem em seus livros. Ávido leitor, possuía uma pequena biblioteca que deixaria qualquer amamente da arte literária de queixo caído.

- Foi um acidente, Dégel... Uma fatalidade! – Kardia apressou-se em dizer. – Ninguém esperava que um tapete mal fixado o faria tropeçar e derrubar o seu instrumento. – Realmente havia sido algo trágico.

Dégel voltou seus olhos indignado para o amante. – Kardia, é um Stradivarius, tem idéia de como é algo de estrema importância para mim? – Perguntou. Sem contar que o instrumento tem valor sentimental. Pertencera a avó do musicista. Uma excelente violinista e reconhecida em Paris.

- _Oui_. – Kardia respondeu. – Eu sei da importância, Dégel. Então, por que em vez de ficarmos lembrando um ao outra as coisas, que tal se tocasse um pouco para mim? – Pediu descaradamente. Sorriu sedutor e tirando o livro da poltrona, sentou-se. Os olhos fixados nos do outro que brilharam incontidamente.

Sem nada dizer, o francês posicionou o violino em seu ombro e com um suspiro resignado começou a tocar uma melodia calma e que transmitia paz e tranqüilidade.

Prestando atenção ao namorado, Kardia nem reparou que o livro posto de lado tratava de um naufrágio. Fechou um pouco os olhos para melhor apreciar a música. Lentamente voltou a olhar para o amado, olhos nos olhos, gelo polido brilhando explendorosamente.

O grego levantou-se de onde estava sentado e aproximou-se do outro tão logo os últimos acordes foram executados. – Divino... – Murmurou ao cingir-lhe a cintura com um braço e tomar-lhe o arco com a outra mão. – Agora que tal você e eu tomarmos um banho juntos? – Mordicou-lhe o pescoço. Tentava-o.

- Hmm... é tentador, mas eu já me banhei. – Respondeu. Deixou o violino em seu estojo e abraçou o amado. Sorriu de lado ao percebê-lo desapontado. – Bem, mas nada impede que eu tome outro banho, _non_ é?

- Isso é bom. – Kardia sorriu malicioso e ainda abraçado a ele, guiou-os para o banheiro.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Alguns dias depois...**_

_**Final da apresentação da Orquestra de Paris**_

Sentado a um canto nos camarins, Kardia esperava pacientemente por seu amado. A cartola sobre o colo, o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer. Os dedos tamborilavam sobre a indumentária masculina. Os longos cabelos cascateando-lhe soltos pelas costas, fugindo um pouco aos ditos da moda. Estava perdido em pensamentos, naquela hora agradecia por ter escolhido ser um policial. Como chefe tinha alguns regalos, podia contar com algumas extravagâncias e uma delas era poder esperar nos camarins pelo lindo e desejoso Dégel.

O barulho de uma porta se abrindo tirou-o de seus pensamentos. Kardia voltou seus olhos para a direção de onde partira o ruído a tempo de começar a ver o resto dos musicistas saírem. Levantou-se assim que avistou o elegante francês dono de seu coração. Abriu um sorriso lindo, que assim como surgira, desapareceu tão logo reparou nas feições de seu amado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou baixo só para Dégel ouvir.

- Vamos deixar para conversar em casa, está bem? – Pediu. O musicista precisava pensar em com o contar-lhe a novidade.

- Está bem. – Kardia respondeu. Tomou-lhe o estojo tão logo entraram em uma rua vazia e levou-o.

Em silêncio rumaram para a pequena casa onde residiam. Tão logo viram-se protegidos entre as quatro paredes de seu lar, não foi preciso dizer nada. Como bom chefe de polícia, Kardia já desconfiava do que poderia vir.

- Kar... – Dégel ajeitou-se melhor no sofá ao lado dele. – Fui convidado para tocar em Nova Iorque. Sabe que isso é um sonho e... – Parou de falar, pois seus lábios foram selados pelos dedos do grego.

- Shh... não diga mais nada. – Pediu. Já há algum tempo ele percebera que o amado andava um tanto diferente. Parecia querer esconder-lhe algo. – Eu já havia desconfiado de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- Desculpe por esconder de você, mas eu _non_ tinha certeza se seria mesmo convidado. _Non_ queria gerar uma briga ou algo pior.

- Loucos seriam eles se não o chamassem! – Sorriu. – Você batalhou muito para chegar a primeiro violinista da orquestra e seria um descaso da parte deles se chamassem outro. – Sentia orgulho dele. Dégel merecia cada conquista, pois sempre lutara muito por seus ideias.

- Você _non_ está chateado? Ficarei pelo menos alguns bons meses longe daqui... de ti. – Mirou-o um tanto triste.

- Porque devo ficar? – Perguntou. Nos lábios um sorriso matreiro. – Estou precisando de um descanso de minhas obrigações... Quando partimos? – Abraçou-o possessivamente e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Bem, tenho direito a uma passagem de segunda classe no Titanic. Tenho de partir daqui alguns dias. Quiseram aproveitar a viagem inaugural, tem idéia disso? Imaginou viajar em um transatlântico que já tem fama antes mesmo de sua primeira viagem? – Sorriu. Estava feliz e não poderia esconder isso da única pessoa que já deixara conhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Não é esse que toda a imprensa está se referindo como 'inafundável'? – Perguntou o grego.

- _Oui_... ele mesmo. Se quiser podemos tentar trocar minha passagem por duas de terceira classe. – Novamente foi forçado a parar de falar. Fincou os olhos indignado nos do outro.

- Não... não será necessário. Onde já se viu, o primeiro violinista da orquestra de Paris na terceira classe. – Disse isso e revirou os olhos. – Não se preocupe, amanhã mesmo irei até a companhia White Star Line e comprarei uma passagem para a mesma classe que a sua. – Sorriu decidido. – E não me olhe assim, eu tenho meus meios e condições financeiras.

- Kar... _non_ faça nada que possa arrepender-se.

- Dégel... vou me arrepender se não for contigo para Nova Iorque e, ademais... eu quero conhecer o 'novo mundo'. – Gracejou. – Que tal agora, se comemorássemos em nosso quarto, hã? – Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e com um olhar devastador ficou de pé e puxou amado consigo.

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Explicações:**

_O livro_ citado nesta fic, Futilidade, ou O naufrágio de Titan (Futility, or the Wreck of the Titan) de Morgan Robertson, foi lançado 14 anos antes da trágica viagem do Titanic. Este livro narra a história de Titan, um transatlântico, considerado indestrutível, que em uma noite fria de Abril – tal e qual como foi com o Titanic – chocou-se com um iceberg e afundou. O mais assombroso é que tanto o número de mortes referido na história, como a capacidade do navio fictício, e a maioria das características técnicas do Titan eram exatamente iguais às do Titanic. Para muitos, não passou de uma estranha e arrepiante coincidência e, para outros, terá sido uma premonição e, consequentemente um aviso deixado por Morgan sobre o desastre.

_* Dados tirados do Wikipédia_ - .org/wiki/RMS_Titanic

_Clavelhas_: são as peças de madeira (quatro, uma para cada corda), onde se fixam as cordas, e são usadas para afinar o instrumento girando-as em sentido horário ou anti-horário, a fim de retesar ou afrouxar as cordas. Os violinos desafinam com facilidade, especialmente com mudanças de temperatura, ou em viagens longas. Um violino precisa ser afinado muitas vezes até que as cordas novas se acomodem.

_O Arco_ é feito de madeira (os melhores em Pau-Brasil pernambucano). Fios de crina de cavalo (ou de plástico tipo nylon) são ajustados às duas extremidades desta peça de madeira, longa e curva, com cerca de 75 cm de comprimento. A crina de cavalo dá uma maior qualidade ao som e o ajuste da sua tensão é feito por um parafuso colocado no talão, a parte segurada pela mão direita do violinista. A outra extremidade do arco denomina-se ponta. O arco do violino é como a respiração para os cantores ou instrumentistas de sopro. Os seus movimentos e sua articulação constituem a dicção dos sons e a articulação das células rítmicas e melódicas. Todas as nuances sonoras, colorido e dinâmica musical do violino estão intimamente ligadas à relação existente entre a condução do arco e a precisão dos movimentos sincronizados da mão esquerda junto com a mão direita.

* _Dados tirados do Wikipédia_ - .org/wiki/Violino

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*Ficwriter maluca sentada no divã, divagando sobre a vida enquanto espera o doutor. Sente a presença de alguém e começa a desabafar*

Doutor, tenho sentido umas...

Kardia: Doutor... gostei disso. *sorriso devastador* Diga minha cara, por que demorou tanto em achar um nome para essa fic?

Hein? Hein? Como é? *voltando os olhos para a cadeira onde o psicólogo deveria estar.* Você!

Kardia: *sorrio sedutor* Sim eu. Agora continuando... Como ousa colocar meu lindo e gostoso aquariano e eu no Titanic? Você por um acaso perdeu a noção do perigo? *agulha escarlate a mostra*

Ora, mas que audácia, Kardia! Eu sou a ficwriter e tenho direito de colocar vocês onde eu quiser. O que você queria? O 'Barco do Amor', sabe qual é né? O seriado de mil novecentos e setenta e pouco.

Kardia: É seria legal... mais romântico.

Dégel: Insaciável.

Kardia: Ora você já me chamou disso em algum lugar.

Ah! Podem parar... sem spoiller por favor. *empurra os chars* O momento histórico sou que estou escrevendo, então, saí pra lá. Quero agradecer as pessoas amigas que chegaram até aqui e, como sempre vocês dois estão me atrapalhando. *olhar mortal para os dois*

Obrigado a todos por chegarem até aqui. Sei é estranho não verem uma de minhas fics monstro, mas eu não estou com tempo suficiente para fazer minhas obras desmedidas. XD Agradeço quem chegou até aqui e... e façam uma pessoa amalucada feliz... Comentem!

Beijos

**Theka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

_**10 de Abril de 1912**_

_**Início da Viagem**_

Sentado a escrivaninha desde muito cedo, o jovem musicista se via às voltas com uma partitura inacabada. O violino deixado de lado dentro do estojo, o arco atravessado sobre este. Não queria fazer muito barulho. De onde estava podia ver seu amado pela porta aberta do quarto, bastava voltar-se como fizera agora. Era muito cedo para acordá-lo. O grego dormia o sono dos justos envolto pelos lençóis. O peito nu, a cintura coberta. Os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Uma visão do paraíso. Sua inspiração, quem sabe? Suspirou. Voltou os olhos para a partitura. Não conseguia se lembrar quantos anos trabalhava em sua primeira música mais complexa. Já havia composto algumas coisas, mas nada muito significativo, aquela música sim... era diferente de todas as outras. Sempre que sentava para tentar terminá-la, era em Kardia que pensava.

Novo suspiro. Deixou o lápis cair sobre o papel e voltou os olhos para o relógio de parede. Precisava tomar um bom banho, começar a se trocar e acordar o chefe de polícia. Não poderiam perder o trem. Guardou suas coisas e colocou a pasta com as muitas partituras em uma das malas, assim como seu pequeno estojo de lápis. Espreguiçou esticando os braços acima da cabeça e dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

Pouco tempo depois voltava para o quarto. O amado continuava dormindo profundamente. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se do seu lado. As roupas para a viagem separadas a um canto. Suspirou. Melhor seria trocar de roupa primeiro para não correr riscos desnecessários. Kardia por vezes conseguia ser muito convincente e sedutor. Vestiu-se com esmero e tocou o grego no ombro.

- Kardia, já é hora de levantar. – Chamou-o. Sorriu ao ver as pálpebras tremerem para logo a seguir ser mirado por olhos tão azuis quantos os seus. – _Bonjour, mon amour_! (Bom dia, meu amor!) Apresse-se, ou vamos perder a hora.

- Bom dia, Dégel! – Voltou os olhos procurando pelo relógio de bolso. Encontrou-o onde o havia deixado e checou as horas. – Hmm... Por que não me chamou mais cedo? – Perguntou ao notar que se demorasse muito, acabariam por se atrasarem por demais, ou quem sabe nem seguiriam para Nova Iorque.

- _Non_ o fiz por que ainda temos tempo. Só falta você se aprontar e creio que _non_ irá demorar tanto, _non_ é? – Sorriu de lado.

- Ah! Que pena! Sem você para me lavar as costa não demorarei nada mesmo. – Mirou-o chateado. Jogou a coberta para o lado e levantou-se não se importando em estar nu. Sorriu matreiro ao reparar em com o amado o olhava. Com uma gargalhada seguiu para o banheiro. – Dégel, você é mesmo muito especial. Único. – Falou só para si.

**oOoOoOo**

- Se você não se apressar perderemos o trem para Cherbourg, Dégel. – A voz máscula do grego quebrou o silêncio em que a sala se encontrava. Com olhar arguto, observava a movimentação do amado.

- Kardia, estou checando tudo. Quero certificar-me de que a casa está toda fechada. _Non_ estaremos de volta daqui a duas horas. – Estreitou os olhos e mirou-o com seriedade.

- Eu sei, _ágape_, mas você já fez isso, não há necessidade de nova 'vistoria'. – Levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentado e aproximou-se do musicista.

- Kar... eu _non_ quero que nada dê errado. – Comentou ao deixar-se abraçar. Deixou que um pequeno sorriso lhe iluminasse o rosto.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Kardia murmurou. Os lábios roçando o lóbulo do ouvido do outro. Mordiscou-lhe a orelha e em seguida sustentou-lhe o olhar. – Temos de ir.

- Eu sei, mas é estranho. – Soltou-se devagar do chefe de polícia e correu novamente os olhos pela sala.

- Não se preocupe, Dégel. Teremos um lar em Nova Iorque também. – Aproximou seu rosto ao do amado e o beijou. Um beijo carinhoso, que foi correspondido à altura.

Assim que os lábios se separaram, Kardia checou seu relógio de bolso. Puxou-o pela corrente dourada e abriu o tampo para poder ver os ponteiros e os números em algarismo romano.

- Temos uma hora. Creio que o carro de aluguel que chamei já se encontra ai na porta, ou está chegando. – Ao terminar de falar, ouviram a buzina de um veículo. – Não disse? – Sorriu com rapidez e abriu a porta.

Sem nada dizer, Dégel pegou suas malas e o estojo onde o precioso violino estava. Saiu sem olhar para trás. Deixou que o amado fechasse a casa.

Acomodaram-se no banco de trás e, apesar da movimentação das ruas, em pouco tempo estavam na estação de onde o Train Transatlantic partirá levando os passageiros para Cherbourg, local este onde o Titanic aportará na mesma noite.

Na estação, após uma pequena espera, o apito da Maria Fumaça alertou os que ainda estavam para embarcar que já chegara o momento da partida. O início da jornada se anunciava e por todo o percurso Kardia e Dégel conversaram trivialidades. O chefe de polícia havia conseguido o afastamento de suas obrigações e sentia-se aliviado por tudo no final ter dado certo.

**oOoOoOo**

Perto das quinze para as quatro da tarde o trem parou na estação de Cherbourg e todos desembarcaram, sendo levados pra a gare marítima onde souberam do atraso do Titanic.

- Detesto atrasos. – Kardia murmurou. Sentado ao lado do amado não conseguia entender como ele estava aceitando bem aquela situação. Na realidade, o grego não sabia exercitar sua paciência.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Dégel baixou seu livro, um qualquer de renomado autor, e voltou sua atenção para o amado.

- Você sabe muito bem que imprevistos sempre acontecem. – Respondeu-lhe com calma. – Logo estaremos a caminho e poderemos desfrutar dessa viagem inesquecível.

- Espero que tenha razão, Dégel. – Comentou ao acaso. Sem nada dizer levantou-se e pegou um jornal que se encontrava em cima de uma mesa. Ficou absorto à movimentação ao redor. Não podia fazer nada impensado. O preconceito pairava pela sociedade francesa como se fosse um nevoeiro intoxicante.

Não demorou muito e o anúncio de que o Titanic já se encontrava próximo ao cais da gare chegaram até os ouvidos dos passageiros que aguardavam.

- Estou ficando cansado de esperar por aqui. – Kardia dobrou o jornal e o deixou sobre a mesa. Sorriu de lado ao ser fuzilado pelo amado.

- Temos de aguardar. – Dégel remexeu-se na cadeira. – A _non_ ser que queira seguir a nado até o transatlântico e brigar com o capitão por causa da demora. – Fechou o livro e o guardou em uma das malas. Tinha certeza que o amado notara a acidez de seu comentário.

- Não é uma má idéia. – Gracejou não entrando na provocação. Estreitou um pouco os olhos ao ver o francês com o semblante sério. – Tente relaxar, Dégel. – Levantou-se. – Venha, vamos respirar um pouco de ar puro. – Convidou.

- É talvez tenha razão. Talvez o ar puro faça com que eu relaxe um pouco. – Confessou. Não estava nervoso, não sentia medo, mas algo em seu ser, no âmago, dizia para ficarem. Deixou os pensamentos de lado e seguiu ao lado do amado para fora daquela sala de espera.

A brisa marinha os recebeu de braços aberto. Kardia respirou profundamente e voltou seus olhos para o pequeno cais. Voltou-se para o amado com o olhar espantado.

- Onde está o Titanic? – Perguntou perplexo.

- _Non_ faço idéia, Kar. – Respondeu o musicista. Ao ver um homem com o uniforme da companhia interpelou-o. – _S'il vous plaît_ (por favor), o embarque para o Titanic?

- Já vai se iniciar, senhores. Queiram por favor dirigirem-se para as barcaças. Primeira e segunda classes na Nomadic, terceira classe mais as malas postais na Traffic. – Informou com polidez.

- _Merci!_ (Obrigado) – Dégel agradeceu.

- Melhor pegarmos nossas coisas e seguirmos para a barcaça. – O grego segurou discretamente na manga do casaco usado pelo amado e o guiou no caminho de volta, mesmo que esse não precisasse.

**oOoOoOo**

Da barcaça, ao aproximar-se, já podia se notar a suntuosidade do transatlântico. Suas muitas escotilhas iluminadas chamavam a atenção e iluminavam o mar escuro do início daquela noite.

Ao embarcarem no Titanic, são recebidos por um oficial da tripulação e com o auxílio dos tripulantes todos são encaminhados para suas cabines.

Após estarem acomodados, Kardia e Dégel dirigiram-se para o restaurante à La carte.

- Até agora não consigo entender qual é a diferença entre os restaurantes. – Comentou Kardia ao servir-se de uma garfada da boa comida servida a bordo.

- _Mon amour_... – Começou Dégel em tom baixo e reservado. – Você melhor do que eu sabe que até mesmo para viagens e outras coisas, como restaurantes, há diferenças... classes sociais.

- Ora, somos todos iguais perante as leis. – Retrucou.

- Falou o policial... – Revirou os olhos. – Mas você sabe que _non_ é bem assim. – Voltou os olhos para os lados. – Vamos aproveitar essa viagem, sim? – Pediu. – Faz tempo que _non_ ficamos fora de casa e longe de nossos afazeres.

- Hmm... sabe que isso é tentador, mas você tocará para mim? – Kardia adorava vê-lo tocar. Sentia um prazer imenso, algo que não havia como ser descrito.

- Posso pensar nisso... se prometer esquecer tudo ao seu redor e tentar esquecer que é um homem da lei... – Fez um leve suspense.

- Ora, ora, _ágape_! Você não era assim. Por acaso está sofrendo de algum mal estar, ou quem sabe seja um impostor? – Perguntou. Nos lábios um sorriso divertido.

- _Non_... sou eu mesmo. Acontece que alguém muito querido pediu-me dia desses para que eu viva minha vida intensamente. – Fez uma pausa. – Acho que está na hora de começar a fazer isso. – Deu-lhe um meio sorriso e terminou de jantar.

- Hmm... creio que vou gostar muito dessa viagem. – Kardia mordiscou o lábio inferior e mirou o amado com desejo. Por baixo da mesa esticou a perna direita e lentamente deslizou o pé pela perna do amado. – Minha cama é tão grande... – Murmurou em grego para que apenas ele o entendesse.

- Basta que me guie até lá, _monsieur_ (senhor). – Dégel respondeu. Nos lábios um leve sorriso sedutor. Somente Kardia para fazê-lo deixar de lado as reservas e a seriedade.

**oOoOoOo**

Na primeira manhã dentro do Titanic, logo após o desjejum, o casal seguiu para o tombadilho. Muitos passageiros como eles, caminhavam aproveitando o dia de céu límpido e as águas calmas.

A beleza da embarcação era realmente inimaginável. Somente vendo para crer.

Apoiados na balaustrada, os braços sobre o corrimão de madeira, Kardia e Dégel observavam a quilha do transatlântico singrar as calmas águas marítimas. A leve brisa salgada fazendo com que os cabelos de ambos seguissem ao sabor do vento.

- Nem parece que estamos em alto mar. – Dégel comentou. – Lembra-se de quando fomos para a Inglaterra? – Perguntou.

- Claro que lembro. O Canal da Mancha estava com suas águas tão agitadas que eu mal conseguia parar em pé. – Kardia revirou os olhos. Não gostava muito de lembrar-se daquele dia. Passara muito mal, enquanto Dégel apenas sentira um leve desconforto. – Você tem sempre que lembrar desse dia, não é? – Mirou-o de soslaio.

- Como posso esquecer? – Gracejou o musicista. – Foi a única vez que eu o vi se entregar ao que estava sentindo. – Fez troça. – Kardia, _non_ fique bravo... Veja como hoje está sendo diferente.

- É... você tem razão. – Respondeu Kardia. O policial voltou seus olhos para o lado e sorriu. – Será que falta muito para chegarmos a Queenstown? – Perguntou.

- _Non_ faço idéia, _mon amour_, mas pelo que ouvi, é nossa última parada. Depois só em terras americanas. – Dégel respondeu. Estava pensativo.

- O que foi? – Estranhou a mudança de humor.

- _Non_ foi nada. Venha, vamos aproveitar e seguir para a piscina térmica no convés 'F'. – Convidou.

- Mas você não gosta de piscinas. – Estranhou.

- _Mon amour_... quero conhecer o que for possível no Titanic. E se pedir com jeitinho quem sabe eu _non_ entre um pouco na água com você! – Sorriu matreiro.

- Dégel... estou ficando assustado com suas mudanças.

- Ora, então se quiser vou voltar para minha cabine e ler. – Ameaçou sem escrúpulos algum.

- Não... Estamos praticamente de férias, então, sem livros, por favor. – Pediu. – Mas pensando bem, talvez irmos para a sua cabine seja mais prazeroso do que algumas horas na piscina. – Nos lábios um sorriso malicioso.

- Kardia... Pelos céus! Você é insaciável!

- Ah! Dégel... não foi bem isso que você me disse a noite passada. – Mirou-o com ardor.

- Kardia... – Fincou os olhos nos dele.

- Dégel, não tenho culpa por ser insaciável, você é irresistível. Isso é tentador... – Fez uma pausa. – Então... Vamos? – Convidou.

- Vamos para onde? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Para o seu quarto para que você vista um calção de banho.

- Mas eu _non_ trouxe um calção de banho. – Respondeu ingenuamente.

- Ótimo! – Era isso que ele queria ouvir. – No seu quarto tem banheira? – Nos olhos o brilho do desejo.

- _Non_, Kardia. _Non_ tem banheira.

- Ah! Tudo bem. Creio que o chuveiro há de servir. – Gargalhou e com um solavanco puxou o amado junto de si na direção das cabines.

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Explicações:**

_Gare_ - - sf (fr gare) Embarcadouro e desembarcadouro das estações de estrada de ferro. (definição tirada do dicionário Michaelis) - Tipo de uma cobertura onde os trens chegam, podendo estar ligados a portos como na expressão, gare marítima.

Informações a respeito do Titanic e os dias que se seguiram da viagem inaugural retirados do Blog: Titanic Momentos - http: / titanicmomentos . blogspot. com/ 2010 /04 / ha-98-anos-no-dia-10041912. html

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*ficwriter feliz da vida por que tudo está indo bem no reino gelado. Sorriso enorme no rosto e ar relaxado deitadinha no divã*

**Kardia: ***olhar mortal para a loira* Escuta aqui, dona ficwriter... como é que tudo o que faz acaba deixando no ar? E os momentos mais quentes entre eu e meu geladinho?

Mas hein? Kardia, vai amolar outra pessoa. A fic é de presente, faço do jeito que eu quiser. Quer um castigo quer? Eu juro que deixo você sozinho. Ou deixo o Dégel ser resgatado e indo parar nos braços do Defteros.

**Dégel: **Theka, você por acaso _non_ vai com a minha cara?

Dégel, eu até gosto muito de você e daquele bichinho belicoso, mas ele me irrita.

**Kardia: **Eu te irrito? E você não faz isso comigo quando termina as cenas mais deliciosas deixando no ar?

E isso não é bom? Dá para o povo imaginar o que pode ter acontecido. Ah! Kardia... deixa de ser chato e insaciável. Poupe-me e deixa-me conversar com o pessoal que por aqui chegou. *espanta o escorpiano que leva o aquariano a reboque*

Quero agradecer a minha amiga Aqua por mais uma vez aguentar minhas loucuras e reclamações. Querida, você é 10. Também a minha irmã que me ajudou encontrando esse blog maravilhoso. Sis, thanx for everything.

Peço a todos que tenham paciência, pois o último capítulo pode demorar um pouco. Vai requerer muito de mim e sinto turbulências pela frente, mas nada que eu não possa dar conta do recado.

E não se esqueçam, façam uma ficwriter feliz, comentem.

Beijos

**Theka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lembretes: **A ideia de utilizar o sobrenome Lykourgos para Kardia, bem como Deschamps para Dégel foi minha. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor. O ato em si não faz cair à mão e muito menos nascer uma verruga na ponta do nariz. XP

**Música: **A time for us - Love Theme (Romeo and Juliet) – Executada por Andre Rieu & The Johann Strauss Orchestra. Composição: Larry Kuisik, Eddie Snyder e Nino Rota.

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch? v= dHyR4ZzA2R0

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo III**

Estando dentro de um navio em alto mar, muitas vezes não há muito o que fazer. Claro, a não ser desfrutar do que lhe é oferecido.

Para Kardia e Dégel a viagem estava sendo como uma 'lua de mel'. Aos olhos da sociedade: dois amigos; em suas cabines: dois amantes ardorosos.

Após a parada em Queenstown na Irlanda, o Titanic ganhou o mar aberto. As águas calmas do infinito mar azul possibilitavam jogos nos tombadilhos, entre outras coisas. Aproveitando-se de que o grego havia seguido para passar umas horas na piscina térmica localizada no convés 'F', o francês seguiu para o tombadilho 'A'. Consigo, a tira colo, o estojo com o violino.

Os cabelos ao sabor da brisa. Prendeu-os em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, pegou seu violino e, após checar se o delicado instrumento não havia desafinado, começou a tocar uma peça de conhecida opera. Queria aquecer um pouco. Recostou o corpo na balaustrada e, de olhos fechados, prosseguiu tocando.

Quando terminou, abriu os olhos lentamente e notou que já não estava tão sozinho. Alguns de seus colegas da orquestra o localizaram. Fora ele, mas cinco outros musicistas haviam sido convidados para seguirem até Nova Iorque para juntos se apresentarem com a orquestra local.

Conversaram um pouco, mas tão logo o francês se viu sozinho, lembrou-se de seu amado. Como em um passe de mágica, começou a tocar a melodia incompleta. Sua melodia... talvez até devesse dedicá-la ao namorado, mas por hora não pensaria no assunto.

Estava tão compenetrado que nem percebera o acontecido. Finalmente ele conseguira continuar a parte em que sempre achava que a música ficava estranha. Sentiu-se bem. Pensou novamente em Kardia e sem delongas, guardou o violino com cuidado e rapidamente seguiu para sua cabine. Tinha de colocar no papel o que havia tocado. Sem importar-se muito com as pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho, ia cantarolando baixinho a parte nova de sua música.

**oOoOoOo**

- Ah! Ai está você! – A voz máscula quebrando o silêncio em que a cabine se encontrava. – Dégel, o dia está lindo lá fora. Eu pensei que você fosse aproveitar para caminhar um pouco e não ficar trancado em sua cabine às voltas com seu violino. – Mirou-o um tanto desapontado.

- Kar... eu estive lá fora, mon amour, mas tive um lampejo de inspiração. Precisava colocar tudo no papel e non tinha como evitar de voltar para a cabine. – Dégel respondeu calmamente. Até então, o namorado não sabia nada sobre a nova melodia. O musicista sempre esperava estar sozinho para trabalhar nela e evitar com isso os rompantes de curiosidade do amado.

- Hmm... é a tal que você não quer que eu ouça? – Perguntou. Estava morto de curiosidade, mas não iria mexer nas coisas do francês. Respeitava-o e muito.

- Oui! – Dégel respondeu e guardou a partitura da música ainda sem nome.

- Quando irá tocá-la para mim? – Perguntou.

- Assim que eu a terminar. – Foi a resposta nua e crua.

- Então tenho de aprender a cultivar mais minha paciência. – Gracejou. – Bem, que tal vir comigo e sair dessa cabine mais um pouco? – Convidou e ao vê-lo arquear as sobrancelhas, continuou. – Quero que veja algo. Tenho certeza que irá gostar.

- Está bem. – Sorriu Sua curiosidade sendo aguçada.

Fazendo mistério, Kardia levou-o de volta para um dos conveses onde a melhor orquestra do Atlântico estava tocando para os casais dançarem.

Valsas, polcas entre outros estilos foram executados com maestria. Um pouco mais afastados da aglomeração, o casal conversava baixinho sobre as novidades e descobertas e também faziam juras de amor.

- Ouvi alguns oficiais mais cedo dizendo que talvez cheguemos à Nova Iorque na terça-feira à noite. – Comentou Kardia ao acaso. Gostavam de conversar de tudo um pouco. Podiam mudar de assunto e o romantismo impregnado nos olhares não se alteraria.

- Non sei por que tanta pressa. – Arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas. Mirou-o carinhosamente. Na realidade, gostaria de passar um pouco mais de tempo ali com ele. O clima envolvendo a viagem o estava ajudando a voltar a compor e temia que não conseguisse isso em terra firme.

- Ouvi dizer que querem quebrar um recorde, mas acho isso uma besteira. – Sorriu. Estava tentado a beijá-lo. Voltou seus olhos para todos os lados e sem nada dizer, puxou-o para baixo de uma escada, abraçou-o e o beijou. A orquestra ao fundo tocava uma das mais belas valsas de Strauss.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Manhã do terceiro dia de viagem**_

_**13 de Abril**_

O dia começa a clarear no horizonte. O mar calmo e escuro em contraste com o céu límpido tornava a paisagem ainda mais bonita. Pelas frestas da cortina grossa a claridade invade a cabine sem pedir licença. Deitado com a cabeça sobre o peito do grego, Dégel remexeu um pouco o corpo sem sair da posição em que estava. Sonhava... e em seu sonho estava impecavelmente trajado. Apresentava-se tocando sozinho a sua melodia. Coçou o nariz e repousou a mão sobre o peito de Kardia. Sentiu mechas de cabelo sobre o peito do amado. Ainda dormindo, alisou-as lentamente.

Um raio de luz bateu em seu rosto, acordando-o. Bocejou. Evitou fazer movimentos bruscos para não acordar o amado. Voltou lentamente sua cabeça para poder observá-lo ainda dormindo. Os corpos nus e próximos. Esticou a mão esquerda e acariciou-lhe a face. Sorriu.

Bocejou e coçou levemente os olhos. A melodia em sua mente. Precisava levantar. A inspiração havia voltado. Com calma, levantou da cama tomando o devido cuidado para não acordar o grego. Vestiu o roupão que jazia esquecido aos pés da cama. Acendeu um pequeno abajur na mesinha de canto. Com sua pasta de partitura em mãos, buscou pela folha desejada. Com o lápis em punho deixou que as idéias aflorassem.

Quando o anuncio do desjejum foi feito, o musicista sorria satisfeito. Havia terminado finalmente a música. Estava louco de vontade de tocá-la. Voltou seus olhos para a cama e suspirou enamorado. Mesmo após tanto tempo com aquele amalucado e ciumento grego, sentia como se tudo fosse igual a primeira vez. O amor entre eles era o mesmo. Espreguiçou-se. Voltou os olhos para a partitura e tornou a ficar pensativo. Precisava arrumar um nome para a música. Talvez, quem sabe, quando a mostrasse para Kardia este o ajudasse a encontrar um bom nome.

- Está se tornando um habito você me deixar sozinho na cama, não é? - A voz levemente rouca de Kardia despertou-o de seus pensamentos.

Dégel voltou-se para olhá-lo e foi brindado com um sorriso lindo e devastador. – Bonjour, mon amour! (Bom dia, meu amor!) – Sorriu de volta. Levantou da cadeira e se aproximou da cama. Sentou-se e deixou que o grego o puxasse para junto dele.

- Eu já disse a você, que acordar sem seu corpo junto ao meu é tão triste? – Kardia murmurou próximo ao ouvido do outro. Deixou os lábios roçarem no lóbulo da orelha apenas para ter o prazer de deleitar-se com o estremecimento do amado. Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço.

- O café da manhã já foi anunciado. – Dégel comentou. Tentava com isso contornar a ação do namorado.

- Hmm... é cedo ainda. – Ronronou. – Podemos muito bem ficar na cama mais um tempinho. – Beijou-lhe nos lábios a cada palavra proferida. – O desjejum é servido até às dez e meia. – Sem delongas puxou-o mais de encontro a si colando os corpos e, com ímpeto, despiu-o do roupão .

- Kar-dia...

- Shh... não diga nada. – Fez uma pausa. – Apenas sinta. – Pediu. O olhar sedutor... Malicioso.

- Kardia... o que você tem? – Começou a perguntar, mas parou o começo de mais um de seus sermões antes mesmo de conseguir iniciá-lo.

- Hmm... Dégel, depois você diz que eu sou insaciável. Ágape, você não fica atrás. – Riu divertido. Sustentou o olhar indignado do amado e com um movimento rápido, tomou-lhe uma das mãos e a puxou para seu peito. – Sinta... – O coração do grego batia acelerado. – É por ti que ele bate. – Murmurou antes de puxá-lo para juntos ficarem deitados, perdidos nos braços um do outro.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Dia 14 de Abril**_

Perto do entardecer, poucas pessoas circulavam pelo convés do transatlântico. Estavam bem agasalhadas devido à queda repentina da temperatura. Entre elas, Kardia e Dégel. O musicista queria que o amado tivesse a mesma oportunidade que havia tido mais cedo: ver os icebergs que lembravam montes flutuantes enormes.

- A temperatura está caindo cada vez mais. - O grego comentou. Parou próximo a uma das entradas que levavam para as lindas escadas do salão principal. Fechou melhor seu casaco sentindo vontade de esquentar-se nos braços do francês ao seu lado.

- Creio eu que isso se deve a aproximação dos icebergs. - Dégel respondeu. Seu semblante sério... pensativo. Como todo bom curioso, aproveitava de seu tempo livre para ler muito. Gostava de leituras esclarecedoras e principalmente que lhe contribuísse com alguma nova informação. Era fascinado pelas milenares geleiras. E fora com admiração e surpresa que ficara horas no tombadilho apreciando a vista dos magotes de gelo que passavam muito próximos do transatlântico. Fixou seu olhar em um ponto qualquer e não soube dizer quando se pegou lembrando a narrativa do livro contando a história de Titan. Balançou a cabeça. Era muita coincidência. Parecia até ser uma premonição... Não que ele acreditasse nisso, mas algo parecia dizer que cuidados deviam ser tomados. Suspirou. Não competia a ele, um simples musicista fazer alguma coisa. O chamariam de louco e o colocariam em uma camisa de força.

- O que foi?

Arregalou os olhos e voltou-os para o amante. Quanto tempo divagara? Não fazia idéia. - Non foi nada, mon amour. Talvez seja melhor sairmos desse ar gelado. - Sustentou-lhe o olhar. - Você se resfria com maior facilidade.

- Dégel! Não é bem assim, mas confesso que não gosto muito do frio. Não sou como você. - Fez uma careta e acompanhou o musicista pelos corredores bem mais quentinhos.

- Oui, eu sei. - Deixou que um meio sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Os pensamentos trágicos sendo esquecidos.

**oOoOoOo**

Esperando um melhor momento para surpreender o namorado, Dégel não lhe disse nada a respeito de ter terminado sua composição. Aprontavam-se para seguirem ao restaurante à La carte localizado no convés 'B'. O jantar começaria a ser servido como todas as outras vezes, no mesmo horário: às sete e meia.

Devidamente trajados, seguiram em silêncio até o restaurante. Assim que chegaram, uma movimentação que não era normal, mais a presença do capitão Smith, chamaram-lhe a atenção. Após um tempo e já acomodados em uma mesa não muito distante, souberam que o velho capitão estava sendo homenageado.

Diferente do salão de jantar da primeira classe, no à La carte não haviam musicistas tocando para entreter os passageiros. Na realidade, o que imperava no ambiente eram conversas e o zunzunzum que esta causava e, nessa noite em especial devido à homenagem. Mesmo com toda a movimentação, Kardia e Dégel acompanhado por mais um casal à mesa, conversavam trivialidades e a maioria era sobre a viagem e sobre o transatlântico.

- Sim, concordo. É uma esplendida embarcação! Quase nem sentimos que estamos em alto mar. - Kardia comentou concordando com o senhor sentado a sua direita. - Claro que precisaríamos ver como seria seu desempenho em mar revolto, que é o que não tivemos até agora.

- E assim espero que continue, senhor Lykourgos. - A senhora ao lado de Dégel manifestou-se um tanto temerosa. - Eu estava passeando no tombadilho, onde a alta classe costuma caminhar para tomar a fresca e, bem ao meu lado umas madames em seus vestidos pomposos comentou que um tal senhor Ismay havia mostrado um comunicado recebido pelos telegrafistas...

- Querida... - O homem austero ao lado do grego a interrompeu. - Eu já disse que é normal nessa época esses tipos de comunicados. Não preocupemos os cavalheiros com banalidades.

O musicista pareceu interessar-se e, curioso, voltou seus olhos para loira ao seu lado. - O que ia dizer, madame? – Instigou-a para que continuasse falando.

Os lindos olhos verdes se fecharam lentamente antes de responder. Quando ela os abriu novamente, tomou ar e continuou.

- Como eu ia dizendo, esse senhor possuía um aviso de icebergs. Estou temerosa, essa manhã avistamos alguns...

- Sim, Dégel comentou comigo, mas é como seu esposo disse, comunicados assim são trocados constantemente entre as embarcações. - Kardia ponderou.

- Eu disse querida, não há com que se preocupar. O capitão é experiente e lembra-se da última noite? Vimos vigias observando tudo daquele local no alto do mastro. - Ao vê-la concordar, o moreno, com astúcia, mudou o assunto, pois de uma forma ou de outra aquilo poderia gerar um pandemônio se não se tomassem os devidos cuidados.

Um tanto pensativo, Dégel quase não mais falou o resto do jantar. Respondia sim quando lhe dirigiam a palavra, mas estava trancado dentro de si mesmo. Refletia sobre o que vira e ouvira e a todo o momento a história do livro o bombardeava. Não que fosse pessimista, ou medroso. Nem em crendices acreditava, mas estava sendo muita coincidência até aquele momento.

Percebendo que seu amado estava ensimesmado, ao final do jantar, Kardia pigarreou chamando a atenção para si. Três pares de olhos o encararam. - Bem, senhor e senhora Churchill, essa é a hora em que fumantes como nós... - Mirou o francês de soslaio desejando que não dissesse nada que o contradissesse. Prosseguiu ao notar que ele não iria se pronunciar. - Gostamos de dar uma volta e degustarmos do sabor e aroma do tabaco. Se nos dão licença. - Pediu e, assim que o casal despediu-se deles, o grego esperou que o amante seguisse a sua frente.

**oOoOoOo**

Recostado na balaustrada do castelo da popa um ao lado do outro, Kardia e Dégel observavam o céu sem lua mais iluminado pelo brilho das estrelas. Devido à temperatura, agora muito baixa, ninguém se aventurava pelo convés. Aproveitando-se disso, o grego cingiu a cintura do amado e o puxou para si abraçando-o. Os rostos muito próximos.

- Kardia, por acaso perdeu o juízo? - Dégel perguntou ao arregalar os olhos. Estava surpreso com a ousadia do amante.

- Oui... mon amour. (Sim... meu amor.) - Respondeu imitando o sotaque que tanto gostava de ouvir. - Estou cansado de ter toda essa beleza natural e não poder apreciá-la ao seu lado... Tendo-o em meus braços. - Roçou os lábios nos dele provocando-o. Queria minar a resistência do outro. Puxou-o mais para si e soltou um gemido de dor. Havia batido a mão no estojo do violino que o francês fizera questão em ir buscar.

- Machucou, amour? - Preocupou-se o musicista ao mirá-lo nos olhos. Com a mão livre acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Não, creio que não, mas ainda não entendi por que trouxe isso para cá. Eu quero ficar com você e ter sua atenção só para mim. - Reclamou fazendo muxoxo.

- Eu... Kar... Eu tenho algo para lhe mostrar. - Começou pensativo. Sem conseguir resistir ao charme do amado, roçou seus lábios nos dele e entregou-se ao beijo ardoroso. Quando finalmente separaram-se a procura de ar, ele tinha as bochechas levemente avermelhadas, mais pela quentura do momento do que pelo ar gelado.

- Você quer me mostrar...?

- Tenha paciência, já vai saber. - Respondeu. Nos lábios um sorriso sedutor. Com um movimento lento, soltou-se do outro e tirou da maleta o violino deixando o objeto no chão bem a sua frente. Inspecionou o instrumento e após, apoiou-o no ombro esquerdo. Com um suspiro, iniciou a melodia calma e um tanto triste.

Kardia, apesar de não ser um musicista, conhecia quase todas, se não todas, as obras que o amado gostava de tocar e, definitivamente aquela não era nenhuma delas. Sentiu vontade de perguntar-lhe se essa música era a que ele vinha trabalhando há algum tempo, mas não ousava interrompê-lo. Seus olhos se perderam no do outro. A música perfeita. Uma melodia que conseguia passar muita emoção... a emoção que ele sabia ser do âmago da alma do francês. Os seus mais profundos sentimentos.

O grego afastou só um pouco dele dando-lhe espaço para uma maior mobilidade. Quase protestou ao ver as pálpebras de Dégel se fecharem, mordiscou o lábio inferior, conhecia-o perfeitamente, ele estava entregando-se de corpo e alma àquela linda e exclusiva apresentação. Uma leve curva nos lábios que tanto amava sentir a textura e o sabor.

Quando as pálpebras começaram a tremer, Kardia sorriu. Não conseguia achar palavras para expressar o que estava sentindo. Mesmo a melodia sendo triste, esta tinha o dom de mexer com seu ser. Transportá-lo para um lugar só dele.

Olhos nos olhos... azul vitrificado perdido em azul vivaz e quase abrasador. Os últimos acordes sendo executados com perfeição. O arco parou no ar sobre o violino. O chefe de polícia esperou até que o musicista deixasse o instrumento ser abaixado. Sem esconder sua felicidade, bateu palmas. Sorriu ao reparar no maior rubor no rosto do lindo homem a sua frente. Ele nunca se cansaria de admirá-lo, principalmente quando algo fazia com que ele ficasse envergonhado.

- Se essa era a música que você nunca quis me deixar ouvir, ela é perfeita! – Kardia comentou. Pegou uma mecha do cabelo de cor exótica e levou-a a narina. Aspirou o odor almiscarado e suspirou enamorado.

- Oui... é ela. – Respondeu Dégel. – Gostou? – Pergunto fincando os olhos nos dele.

- Claro... é a coisa mais bonita que já ouvi. Creio que valeu por tudo que fui privado. – O grego comentou lembrando a respeito das muitas vezes que o musicista parara de tocar ou mesmo o fizera sair de casa.

O francês sorriu. Tomou fôlego e de uma só vez disse. – Vou dedicá-la a você. É um presente. – Sustentou-lhe o olhar.

- Para mim? – Perguntou surpreso. – Por que para mim?

Dégel fez um pouco de mistério. Guardou com calma o violino e sorriu de lado, ao reparar que o amado havia se aproximado novamente dele.

- Por que todas as vezes que me sentava para compor, era em você que eu pensava. – O musicista respondeu por fim. Não era de declarar-se e demonstrar muito seus sentimentos, mas quando o fazia, procurava ser o mais sincero possível, como estava sendo.

Tomando cuidado com o estojo onde o instrumento precioso estava, Kardia cingiu a cintura esguia e o puxou para si. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e regozijou-se ao escutar o amado gemer. Beijou-o com ardor, aproveitando para colar mais os corpos. Os lábios se separaram quando respirar se fez necessário. Sedutor, o grego gingou um pouco sua cintura esfregando-se no outro.

- K-Kardia... – Dégel murmurou. – Aqui non... – Pediu. Na voz a vontade que o outro continuasse podia ser notada.

- Não tem ninguém... – Começou a dizer, mas parou tão logo ouviu barulho de passos. Impôs certa distância entre eles muito a contra gosto. Rapidamente pegou o estojo e o entregou ao musicista.

Esperaram em suspense por longos minutos. Os passos distanciaram fazendo com que ambos suspirassem aliviados. Não seria daquela vez que descobriam o segredo deles.

- Cabine? – A voz levemente rouca do francês quebrou o silêncio.

- A sua ou a minha? – Kardia gracejou e com um leve puxão, passou o braço sobre os ombros do outro. Aos olhos de quem quisesse ver, eram dois amigos rindo por algum motivo aparente.

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*Ficwriter esparramada no divã. Estrelinhas voando ao redor de sua cabeça. Ao seu lado com cara de sádico e muito bravo o santo de Escorpião. A agulha escarlate a mostra.*

**Dégel:** Mon amour, o que foi que você fez?

**Kardia:** Não fiz nada, gelo. Pode ficar tranquilo.

**Dégel:** Como non fez nada? A pobre Theka está desacordada... E essa agulha?

**Kardia:** *olhando para a mão e a unha escarlate brilhando ao sol da manhã* Ah! Isso? Ora, eu estava pensando em torturá-la com requintes de crueldade, mas desacordada não tem graça. *sorriso devastador nos lindos lábios carnudos* Eu não pensei que ela fosse cair no divã e embarcar em um sono profundo. *gracejou*

**Dégel:** Bateu? Tortura? *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Ficou louco, Kardia? Non quero nem ver quando ela acordar e for tirar satisfação com você. Sabe muito bem que essa aquariana é fogo na roupa, non? E se ela resolver cumprir as ameaças que faz? *vendo o outro dar de ombros* Pelo visto eu terei de agradecer a todos já que a loirinha está debilitada ali. *vendo a pobre ressonar* Tem certeza que você não a dopou?

**Kardia:** *um sorriso sacana abrindo nos lábios* Ééé... um pouquinho de cada, digamos assim meio que...

**Dégel:** *revirando os olhos* Nem vou dizer mais nada. *voltando os olhos frios do namorado para os que aqui chegaram.* Sei que a Theka, se estivesse em condições, iria querer agradecer a todos que aqui chegaram, então, faço a vez dela: Merci! E até o próximo capítulo.

**Kardia:** Que eu espero ser último!

**Dégel:** Kardiaaaa! *pegando o grego e o puxando a reboque, deixando a ficwriter apagada no divã*


End file.
